Life Is Never Easy
by Lonka
Summary: After coming back from Africa, little did Foxy know the Virus she had brought back with her would change her life completely. Can she Survive the Fight? with help from a new friend. Carlos/Oc.


**I do not own Resident Evil.

* * *

**

Life Is Never Easy

Chapter 1:-

I was the first person to be treated by the T-Virus or that's what they told me. My name is Foxy and i was diagnosed with the Ebola Virus after i came back from my trip to Africa. I had been through all the other tests and trials, when Umbrella came to me, they told me that i was a perfect candidate for there new test using the T-Virus. It was suposed to be simple, they would inject the T-Virus into my system to kill off the Ebola Virus, then use the Anti-Virus to kill the T-Virus.

They injected the T-Virus,waited 5 or 10 minutes, when they drew my blood, that's when the complications started. The T-Virus did not kill the Ebola, it was the other way around. The Ebola Virus had mutated and was killing the T-Virus slowly it could take up to 1 to 2 days depending on how much energy i used.

So the T-Virus was the only thing keeping me alive but i had to inject it everyday or two and the small fact that i could kill people just by using my mind, which i did to the poor scientist who gave me the news.

I laid back on the hospital bed thinking what i had done to the poor man on the floor but i soon sat back up as a man with short light brown hair came and looked at the man lying dead in the middle of the room "What happened here?" he asked confused.

"An accident" I held up my hands "I'm really, really sorry"

"Right, OK, it's not your fault, your just getting use to your new powers, my name is Dr Isaacs and your Foxy, right" I nodded. "Good come with me" I followed him as he walked out of the door and down the hall into a large room with weights, a lot of mats and a target range down the bottom.

"What are we doing here?" i asked

"Controlling your Anger"

"But i don't have an Anger problem"

"Oh really, how did you feel when you killed Paul?"

"You have a point"

He shouted for somebody called "Carlos", and in a few seconds a tall man with black hair and deep brown eyes was stood next to me with a smile on his face.

"Yes"

"This is Foxy and i want you to show her the basics and don't get her too Angry, i still need these men" Carlos nodded and Dr whats his name walked off.

"What did he mean by that?" He asked, i just shrugged as we walked over to some mats with three other men. "Guys this is Foxy and she will be training with us for a few days"

"Hello Foxy i'm Rick, this is John and Vince" said Rick

"Well nice to meet you, can we just get this over with?" i whined

"Of course, lets start with some blocking and how to attack from there" said Carlos, I nodded and he did a demonstration with Rick. "You got that Foxy?"

"Yes" Carlos came towards me and i did what he had showed me but instead of pushing him away, he ended up on the floor with a bang and a laugh from me and his mates. "Sorry"

"You have got some strength, let's try something different" i held out my hand for him and he took it "Ok lets do some one on one combat and if you defeat me, which you won't but if you do then Rick would come in and so on, got it?" I nodded.

Carlos came at me again, about 10 minutes later he was on the floor "And you said won't defeat you" i bragged. I sensed Rick coming up behind me, i ducked and kicked his legs out from under him, "That makes two" next came John, he was on the floor in a matter of seconds, last was Vince who only lasted the same amount of time as John. It went on like that for about 3 to 4 hours, we did stop for 5 minutes half way through but that was it.

I had just finished off Vince when i started to feel dizy and very weak, Carlos didn't attack just stared at me in shock, "Fox, your nose, is bleeding" said someone, i looked around one last time before everything went black. As i started to come round i was hit by a blinding light, i tried to turn my head to the side but i got a sharp pain as i moved. I groaned and moved my hand up to my eyes to sheld them from the light. "Fox, Fox, are you ok?"

"Yeah i'm good, would you help me up?" he grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

I lent my head on Carlos's shoulder and rubbed my eyes "How long have i been out?"

"An hour and half"

"Great" I sighed and I took a quick look around, then back to Carlos. "How did i get here?" i asked

"I carried you here and you arn't as heavy as i thought" i glared at him and laughed.

"Why did you stay with me?"

"Because we'er friends right?"

I raised an eyebrow, then smiled "Yeah we are"

We sat there for about 5 minutes laughing and talking in between, when Dr whats his name came in and looked at us. "So how are you feeling, Foxy?"

"Better than ever"

"Really?" they both asked

"Yeah, Why?"

"You were dead for about 7 minutes" said the Doc, i just nodded.

2 Weeks Later

I was walking down the hall to the training room to meet Carlos when Dr Isaacs came and stopped me. "I have missions for you" he said

"What kind of mission?"

"I want to see how you react in a real environment with real problems"

"Ok, so am i doing this alone or with help?"

"No, there willl be Carlos and a few other men"

"When?"

"Tonight, don't worry everything has all ready been taken care of"

"Right, good, i will go tell him then see Ya Doc"

I walked through the door of the training room and up to Carlos. "Hey Fox, what took you so long?"

"Hey, Dr Isaacs said we have a mission tonight, did you know about it?"

"He told me this morning, a little late notice, if you ask me" I nodded and we got on with our training.

Later that night Me, Carlos and 3 other men that seemed to know Carlos, got into one of the many choppers that were heading to Racoon City. "What are we fighting down there anyway" I asked.

"The Living Dead" said one of the men.

"Cool" i smiled as looked out the window.


End file.
